


dude... what if we kissed

by miku_dirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pepsicola, davejohn - Freeform, john egbert x dave strider - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miku_dirk/pseuds/miku_dirk
Summary: this is my first fic that I've written since I was like 10 so its.... not the best!!! I could have worded a lot of things better but its def not the worst I've done so!!^_^
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	dude... what if we kissed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that I've written since I was like 10 so its.... not the best!!! I could have worded a lot of things better but its def not the worst I've done so!!^_^

"Hey, Egbert," You heard someone call from the vehicle pulling into your driveway, "this goddamn pussy wagon ain't goin' nowhere until we get your dorky little nerd ass up in here!"

It was none other than Dave Strider yelling at you from Rose's old beaten-up van. Half his body hung out the window; he was waving impatiently. Kanaya was in the driver's seat; she waved to you as well. Sitting next to Dave was Roxy; she seemed excited. Behind the two was Jade, who was laying down in the very back, her tail hitting against the seat vigorously.

You walk up to the van and sit next to Dave; doing this, you realize something, "Uh! Where are Jake and Dirk?"

"I suppose they're going to get there on their own," Rose replied.

"How come?"

Rose shrugged.

"Um! Ok, then."

The van backed out of the driveway. You're that surprised that Kanaya knows how to drive like, a human car. You're not sure if they have cars, on alternia. You bet if they had such things, they'd call it something outlandish like "scuttle-bugs" or something along the lines of that.

Dave tapped you on the shoulder.

"Hm?" you look over at him.

"Terezi thinks she's about to beat us there. Hehe."

"Is she driving there with other people?" 

Roxy leaned in, "Ya! Neppy just sent me the cutest pics of her 'n Rezi!"

You looked at the pictures on Roxy's phone. It was Terezi, Nepeta, Sollux, and Aradia? You think that was her name. In any case, They seemed to be having fun. Terezi had that wide sharp-toothed grin on her face; everyone else seemed pretty stoked as well, though you can't be 100% certain as the pictures were quite blurry.

"They seem to be having fun," you say, looking back up at Roxy.

"Mhm!" she pulled her phone away. 

Dave, Roxy, and eventually, Jade Carried on the conversation. Dave looked so happy. He was smiling. It was barely noticeable, but you saw it. Dave rarely expresses emotion on his face. But when he does, especially when he smiles or grins like that it's, enough to make anyone's heart go aflutter. All you could even begin to think about was the joy on his face. They make him that happy. Roxy, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and you were doing that. You made him happy.

"Hello?" Dave waved his hand in front of your face, "Earth to Egdork!"

"Huh?" 

He looked puzzled.

"You good, John?"

"Oh... uhm yeah."

You sat up straight.

"Yo, I just got a text from Terezi− shit," Dave showed his phone to Roxy.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Terezi is already there." he showed you a blurry photo of what appeared to be Terezi and Nepeta sitting on the cliff you and the others were heading.

"Oh well," Roxy shrugged, "we're almost there anyway."

"Oh."

A few minutes went by and, Kanaya pulled over near a car that appeared to belong to Aradia, or at least you'd hope so— Aradia seems like the only one capable of driving. Terezi and Sollux are blind, and well, nepeta has those silly little kitty paws so, you're not sure how it could belong to anyone else.

Jade and Roxy went to greet nepeta while Kanaya and Rose said sat down by Sollux and Aradia. Terezi walked up to you and dave with her arms out. She was wearing a multi-colored jacket— a different color on each part —and tons of bracelets. Under the sweatshirt, she had a teal t-shirt with her sign printed in black. She had on baggy joggers and a monstrous pair of platform crocs. She pulled it off, to be honest.

She walked right up to Dave and lapped his face. He wiped the saliva on his freckled face off onto his sleeve. "H11111 D4V3 H3H3H3H3H3."

"Hi Terezi," he grimaced.

She sniffed you. "JOOOOOHN? 1S TH4T YOU?" she grinned evilly.sss

"Um!! Yeah."

"H111 JOHN! 1 DONT TH1NK 1V3 S33N YOU S1NC3 TH3 W3DDING."

"Oh! Ahah. yeah."

She took another whiff of you.

"YOU SM3LL L1K3 BLU3B3RR13S TOD4Y!"

"Ahahaha... talk to ya later, TZ," The blondie in sunglasses said as he yanked you aside.

You and Dave eventually found a place to sit. You and Dave shared a blanket. It was dark red with a big bright red gear in the center. He really seemed to like his godtier stuff for someone who tries to avoid using their powers. But you guess the time symbol does look pretty sick on most things. You rest your head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you good?" 

"Yes, I am ok. I'm just a tad bit sleepy."

He wrapped an arm around you and yawned. You guess he was tired too.

"Hey, Dave−" You got cut off by Terezi.

"3V3RYON3 SHUT UP!! IT'S ST4RTING!!"

The sky lit up with bright bursts of color booming loudly in the night sky. Purple, red, green, blue, bursting and spreading out like paint on a black canvas. It was pleasant. Despite it not being something "brand new," you still enjoyed it none the less. Especially with dave cradling you tenderly the way he was. He was running his fingers through your short but thick dark brown hair. It was nice but-

"Dave?" you chuckled.

He jumped in surprise and removed his hands from your hair.

"Er... you can keep going if you want to."

"I'm- uh. I'm good."

some time passed and eventually, you all decide to pack up and leave. Jade and Roxy ended up driving home with the trolls which left only you, Dave, Rose, and Kanaya. 

"Would You Two Like To 'Crash' At Our Place?" Kanaya asked.

"Are you sure that'd be alright with you guys? I wouldn't wanna be a bother," 

"Yes. I Am Sure."

"Alright then!! let's fuck it up, Egbert!" Dave interrupted.

"There Will Be No 'Fucking It Up' Under Our Watch."

"The only ones who will be fucking it up tonight will be me, thank you very much." Rose snapped.

"Aight, we hear you. Loud 'n clear. Like a mother fucking ape with a megaphone running downtown flinging shit at people to send a message. A message of violence and war."

"That's disgusting, Dave."

You giggled.

Sometime's Dave's jokes are lame. But you always laugh at them at least a little. It's rather charming the things he says. He's cool to talk with, even if he can be kind of bothersome sometimes. You're so grateful to have someone like him, and you always have been.

After the long drive, you finally made it. Rose and Kanaya had a small two-bedroom apartment.

"Sorry, there's only one room. If it's too weird for you, one of you can sleep on the couch instead."

"No thanks, Rose, We're just bros it's not weird. We can handle it." You chuckled.

"If you say so."

Rose exits, and you and Dave got ready to hit the hay. Dave pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. You stared at his bare chest for a moment. You couldn't help but notice- were those scars?

He noticed what you were doing, where you were looking. He plopped down next to you on the bed and asked, "You alright, bro?" Your heart sank in your chest. Gosh, this was mortifying.

"Uhm! Those scars− what are those?" 

"Oh? Those are my top scars," He replied as if you already knew. As if it was no biggie that he hadn't told you. You're his best friend. Why wouldn't he have told you!?

"WHAT!?"

"Huh?"

"WHY didn't you tell me this?" you were shocked and hurt; he must've kept this from you for years. Unless there's something you were misremembering, he's never told you anything about any of this. I mean, you and he have been friends since you were both 13. That's eight years! You assumed he would have said something by now.

"I didn't think you'd care," he shrugged, "when I felt as if it would be good to come out to you, I just figured that you, ya know, wouldn't be too concerned by it."

"I just think," you groaned, attempting to gather your thoughts and string them together, "it would have been nice to know sooner!!"

"You wouldn't have had to tell me that you're cis, right?"

"Well− no..." Oh. Oh right.

"See?"

"Oh, gosh... I'm so so sorry, Dave."

"Hey, don't sweat it, dude. NBD."

"Ahaha. Yeah."

You brush your bangs back only for them to fall into place again. You honestly couldn't help but glance back at his chest. It was like a magnet pulling your gaze towards it and keeping it there until someone else was to break you and it apart. Your face grew red and hot to the touch. Nothing was going on in your mind. All you could think about was him.

"I think we should just go to sleep now."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish this and maybe fix up some things later ^^"


End file.
